supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Golf: World Tour
|genre=Sport |modes=Single Player, Multiplayer, Online Play |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} Mario Golf: World Tour is a sport title for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the fifth installment of the ''Mario Golf'' series, and the third handheld installment in the series. The game also features gyroscope support and Wi-Fi capabilities, allowing players to participate in online Tournaments against other players from around the world. The game also makes use of downloadable content, in which extra courses and characters may be bought with real money. It is the first and thus far only Mario Golf game to have been released after its tennis counterpart. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to past installments of the Mario Golf series. Players have to hit shots while taking into account character attributes, wind, weather, and course topography. The power, accuracy, and spin of shots are determined by the timing when the player taps buttons or the touch screen as a target line slides up and down the power meter. A simplified control system, like the Auto control system from Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, returns where the player has to worry only about the power of the shot, at the expense of being unable to add topspin or backspin. The touch screen can now be used for selecting clubs, initiating shots, and adding spin. Plus, the trajectory of the shot can be altered by moving the circle pad or by using the touch screen as the shot meter is in motion; this is similar to the impact zone feature of past games. A new feature, known as Item Shots, allows players to hit shots with different effects via items. These include burning through trees with a Fire Flower, creating Jump Blocks over water hazards, ignoring wind via Bullet Bill, increasing draw or fade by Boomerang, and freezing the terrain with an Ice Flower. These items can be collected by hitting ? Blocks on the course, although players sometimes start holes with items. Controls Menu * / - Select Option * - Confirm * - Cancel * - Star Character * - Make Character Left-handed Golf * / - Select Shot Path/Move Camera/Change Clubs/Select Ball Hit Placement (while swinging) * - Begin Swing/Confirm Sweet Spot Position (manual) * - Cancel Swing/Confirm Sweet Spot Position (manual) * + - Topspin * + - Super Topspin * + - Backspin * + - Super Backspin * - Select Shot Type * - Change Camera * - Decrease Power Bar * - Increase Power Bar * - Pause Menu Castle Club * / - Move * - Talk/Confirm * - Pause Menu Characters Playable The game includes 13 default characters as well as four unlockable characters, with an additional four available as downloadable content, making a total of 21 characters. When the bonus characters are unlocked or downloaded, they immediately get a star rank. Below is a table of the playable characters. Note that Height is on a scale of 0 to 10, with 0 being the lowest-flying shot and 10 being the highest. Sweet Spot and Control are out of 11. When a character curves the ball, it is either called a fade or draw. A fade is when the ball curves in the direction of the dominant hand and a draw is when the ball curves opposite the direction of the dominant hand. When a shot is used with a curve on a hole with a higher surface, the ball can either over-curve or under-curve, resulting in misplacing of the ball. Default Stronger Star versions of the default characters can be unlocked by beating them in their respective character match in Challenges mode. Unlockable These characters can be obtained by collecting a specific amount of Star Coins in Challenge Mode, after all Mario World courses are unlocked. Downloadable Customizable Non-playable These characters appear as either non-playable characters in Castle Club that players can interact with or as background elements in many of the various golf courses in the game. Customizable gear There is a variety of purchasable gear that can be used to customize the player's Mii that will affect their stats. The game will have 500 customizable gear items. If a player equips a Mii with a full character gear set the Mii will play similarly to that character. At first, participating in tournaments is the only way players can unlock gear that are not available in the store. But it will start selling them once a major tournament has ended. However, players have to enter major tournaments to earn clothing sets themed after these tournaments. Items Various items can be used during gameplay to affect the player's shots. They may either be found in ? Blocks or boxes with pictures of the item on it. They can also be obtained at the start of the game, with more items being received if more holes are to be played. In player-tournaments, a set amount of items can be chosen for the tournament players to receive before starting. Courses Mario Golf: World Tour has the most courses of all Mario Golf games, with 16, including the downloadable courses, making a total of 234 holes. The Castle Club courses have 18 holes and have championships that the Mii can compete in against other Mario characters. The Mario World Courses contain gimmicks based on different Mario games and have nine holes. All these courses can be accessed through both Mario Golf (quick round) and Castle Club. The six downloadable courses, which must be bought with real money, are taken from the Nintendo 64 game with updated music and graphics. Some of these courses have changed appearances to look like specific worlds from New Super Mario Bros. U. Game modes There are two main modes of play: Mario Golf (Quick Round), and Castle Club. Mario Golf Mario Golf (Quick Round) is similar to past Mario Golf games, where the player can select a Mushroom Kingdom character or a customized Mii. It features a variety of modes such as Single Player (including Stroke Play, Match Play, Speed Golf, and Point Tourney, all of which provide coins for the player), Vs. (Local Play, Online Friends, and Community Match), and Tournaments (Mario Open and user-created Private Tournaments). Additional regional and worldwide online tournaments are available on the entry floor of the Castle Club. Single Player This mode allows players to take on a round by themselves, and against the clock or a computer opponent, as well as Challenges, where courses, Star characters, and Mii costumes can be unlocked. The first four modes allow the player to select any unlocked course. The following settings can be adjusted: number of holes (three, six, nine, or 18), order of holes (normal or mixed), wind strength, whether or not to use items or club slots or have coins on the course, whether to start from hole 1 or hole 10 (when playing the holes in normal order), what tees to start from (regular, back, or tournament), and whether or not to display the shot trajectory. Playing rounds may earn the player Best Badges and will randomly unlock Mii Gear for the player's Mii to use. Stroke Play A standard round of golf, where the player's score is compared to par. Match Play The player competes against a computer-controlled opponent. The winner of the round is whichever player wins more holes, although if the players are tied by the end of the game, it will proceed into Sudden Death and go through the selected course again until someone wins. The player may choose the opponents skill level, ranging in five different varieties, two of which need to be unlocked. Speed Golf Instead of counting strokes, the player's score is determined by how much time is taken to sink the ball. Point Tourney Scored via a modified version of the Stableford scoring system. The player is awarded eight points for an albatross or a hole in one, five for an eagle, three for a birdie, two for a par, and one for a bogey. A double bogey or worse scores zero. Challenges Each of the game's courses, including downloadable courses, have ten Star Coin challenges and ten Moon Coin challenges (the latter are more difficult, and unlocked by earning 90 Star Coins). They take the following forms: :Star (or Moon) Coin Collector - A Star (or Moon) Coin is placed somewhere on a hole. The player must hit the coin with the ball, then complete the hole in par or better. :Ring Master - Multiple rings are placed around the hole. The player must hit the ball through all of the rings, then complete the hole in par or better. :100 Coins - A three-hole challenge where Coins are placed around each hole. The player is given a number of shots two less than the hole's par, and attempts to hit the ball into 100 coins over the course of the three holes. (Gold Mario is banned from this challenge due to having the Gold Flower attached to him at all times.) :Score Attack - The player must complete nine holes of stroke play, and match or beat the given target score. :Character Match - A nine-hole match play competition against a Mushroom Kingdom character with a set difficulty. Winning this match also unlocks the star version of that character for use. :Time Attack - The player must complete three holes within the given time limit. :Point Challenge - A three-hole challenge. On each hole, Club Slots are spun, which limits the player to no more than three clubs (plus a putter) for the duration of the hole unless the player lines up three Stars on the slots, in which case they will have all of their clubs available. One way to make this happen is to stop the first two slots on Stars, making the third slot spin fast and always land on a Star no matter when it is stopped. Point Tourney scoring applies, and the player must earn at least the given target number of points within the three holes. :One-On, One-Putt Challenge - Sky Island only. If a tee shot misses the green, the challenge is failed. If a birdie putt is missed, the challenge is failed. To succeed, the player must clear all holes consecutively by landing the ball on the green in the first stroke (the fringe will not count), then putting the ball into the cup for the next. Getting a hole-in-one will also mark the hole as cleared. Vs. This is the game's multiplayer mode. Local play is available for up to four players, but it does not support download play. During multiplayer, all players play at the same time, which speeds up play significantly because players do not have to wait until it is their turn to play. However, all players must finish the hole before they are allowed to move on. Players can see the ghost shots of other players and on-screen icons also show how the player's shots measure with the other players' in terms of distance. Players can send taunts or cheers to each other by pressing icons, as well as emoticons. Matches with online friends and community matches can also be played from this menu. Skins Match In addition to Stroke Play, Match Play, Speed Golf, and Point Tourney from the single-player mode, Skins Matches are playable, though exclusive to multiplayer. They are very similar to Match Play in that the goal is to earn the most points. However, this mode can be played by 2-4 players, and rather than having a set point goal, the player with the most points after a set number of holes wins. This mode does not support simultaneous play. Castle Club Castle Club is a story mode where the player's Mii tackles different tournaments (similar to the story modes from previous handheld Mario Golf games). The building is the Mushroom Kingdom counterpart to real-life golf country clubs. To the left and right of the entrance are the boys' and girls' locker rooms respectively. At the center of the lobby are two staircases leading to the basement, where the player can enter regional and world tournaments and ask the purple Toad for advice on golf terminology. To the left of the doorway to the Castle Club's exterior is the boutique, where the player's Mii is able to use Coins to buy equipment that will affect its stats, such as drive distance and shot trajectory, similar to the Mii customization feature in Mario Tennis Open. The player can change his/her gear by accessing the pause menu from anywhere in the Castle Club, or by going to the locker room of the Mii's gender and pressing when in front of the locker. Above the boutique is the Royal Room, where most of the Mario playable characters can be met. Located opposite the boutique is the gym, and on top of that is the trophy room. Just outside the Castle Club is the Caddie Master's booth where the player can sign up for a handicap tournament. After completing that, the player will be allowed to compete in tournaments, located on the Forest Course, the Seaside Course, and the Mountain Course in that order. The entrances to these courses are located to the right of the booth, and when the player goes into one of them, he/she can either go for a stroke play (front tees are used) or the course championship (back tees are used). Completing either of these modes can raise or lower the player's handicap, and when a tournament is won, the player appears in the Royal Room to receive his/her trophy from Princess Peach. To the left of the Caddie Master's booth is the Royal Garden, which has pipes leading to the six Mario World courses, and a passageway to the Royal Room. Entering these pipes will put the player in a practice round on any of the courses, where the player uses the front tees, starts out with a few items and can grab more from Item Boxes around the course, and hits the ball through coins that appear as well. At the far left of this garden is an aura which will summon Kamek when the player approaches it. Kamek can exchange play coins for game coins, change his/her dominant hand, allow mulligans (the ability to redo strokes), or change the player's swing type, all at a cost of a huge amount of coins. After all three course championships are won, Costume Challenges will begin appearing in the Royal Garden, where players can unlock costumes by completing objectives such as collecting a certain amount of coins, finishing in a short period of time, and beating a target score using Club Slots, all on Mario World courses. Unlike in Quick Round, where the challenges only cover three specific holes and the front or back tees are used, Costume Challenges take place on all nine holes and tournament tees are used. To the right of the main course entrances is an area with entrances to training grounds where players can take a golf tutorial (no gate) and practice their drives (purple gate), approaches (blue gate), and putts (green gate). The practice sessions come in different levels, and the goal is get the ball as close to the pin as possible -- or even sink the ball -- to earn practice points. Succeeding 20 times in the training games each for drives, approaches, and putts will give the player costumes of Bee Mario, Cloud Mario, and Boomerang Mario respectively. Past the practice grounds is the entrance to Sky Island, where the player takes on the One-On, One-Putt challenge, which requires the player to get the ball onto the green in one shot, then putt that ball in the next for nine consecutive holes. If the ball misses the green or just lands on the fringe, or the putt is missed at any point, the challenge is failed. Upon completion, the course will be unlocked and a 18-hole version can be played in Castle Club in its stead. Taking the One-On, One-Putt challenge again and clearing all 18 holes will award the player with a Propeller Mario costume. Toad's Booth Hosted by a blue Toad, this is primarily where players can purchase downloadable content. Records for each game mode, including the number of eagles, albatrosses, and holes-in-one made, can also be viewed here. Players can also visit this booth to learn how to play the game, and see a glossary of golf terminology. Online tournaments Mario Golf: World Tour features a variety of online tournaments for players to take part in. They can either be made by Nintendo with golf gear as participation prizes (barring DLC tournaments), by other players from across the world in the form of Private Tournaments, or made by Callaway Golf in partnership with Nintendo. SpotPass must be turned on for tournaments to be entered. After playing through a tournament, the player must upload their score in order for it to be ranked (by score then order of submission) in the leaderboard which can be viewed at any time during the tournament period. Tournaments can be played an infinite amount of times until the deadline has been met, allowing for continuous improvement of a player's score. Most tournaments last for two weeks, those on downloadable courses are one week long, and major tournaments last for almost a month. After a deadline ends for a tournament, the final standings can be viewed in an award ceremony, and both a trophy (gold for the top 10%, silver for the top 20-30%, and bronze for the top 40-60%) and coins are received depending on how the player places. Gaining a trophy in certain regional or worldwide tournaments will allow the player to enter one of four yearly major worldwide tournaments (such as the Castle Tournament or Star Open) that reward the player with a more impressive trophy and a larger coin payout. Trophies earned from Regional and World Tournaments in the Castle Club appear on the shelf at the back of the trophy hall (a maximum of ten normal trophies can be on display at any one time), and trophies from major tournaments appear in the glass display towards the center of the room. Gold trophies appear beside the screen in the middle, silver ones are seen farther from it, and bronze ones are placed at the far sides of the hall. World tournament trophies appear towards the middle and those for regional tournaments are placed at the sides. The higher the end ranking the player got in a tournament, the closer to the middle its trophy is placed. Official Online Tournaments were concluded with World Tour Final, which started on December 20th, 2018, and ended on January 10th, 2019. Here are the types of tournaments created so far: Regional Tournaments In the Castle Club's basement, the player's Mii can go into a pipe on the red entry machine to join Regional Tournaments. These restrict participants to those in the chosen region(s). The clothing prizes for these tournaments are obtained individually, and are themed after the playable characters (not the downloadable ones), and some enemies and items. Additionally, has teamed up with Nintendo to produce Callaway-based regional tournaments, which will give the players sponsored Callaway Gear for the Mii to equip during the tournaments and to keep afterwards. :Double Peoria - Players try to get the best net score, factoring in their handicap. :Handicap Tournament - Players try to get a score which can make the biggest improvement in their handicap. :Expert Tournament - Designed specifically for advanced players, the courses in these tournaments have narrower fairways, more obstacles, deeper bunkers, and Tournament Greens, and no flight path is used. These tournaments are played on the front nine of one of the Castle Club courses and the back nine of another. Hole 1 or hole 10 is started with. :Near-Pin Challenge - Players try to get the ball as close as possible to the pin in a single stroke. The ball must land on the green for the distance to be recorded. This tournament can be played on Sky Island, on either the front nine or back nine, and the holes are done in the normal order. It also takes place on any nine par-3 holes from the other courses, which are played in a random order. The One-On, One-Putt Challenge music is used for this tournament, and the Sky Island flag is used no matter what course is being played on. :Driving Contest - One-hole tournaments which are done on par 5 holes. Players are only given one stroke to hit the ball as far as possible. The ball should land on the fairway for the distance to be recorded. World Tournaments On the other side of the Castle Club's basement, the blue entry machine has a pipe leading to World Tournaments, which pit the player against the whole world. The clothing prizes for these tournaments are earned in complete sets and designed like Nintendo gaming devices and themed after the major tournaments. Major tournaments are like the expert tournaments, only that the flight path is turned on. Four of these happen every year. The Castle Tournament is in the Forest Course, the Star Open is in the Seaside Course, and the Moon Open is in the Mountain Course. In these tournaments, the holes are played in the regular order. The World Championship takes place on all three courses at once, six holes being played on for each course, and the holes are done in a mixed order. Mario Open In addition to Castle Club Tournaments, Nintendo has also created Mario Open tournaments which allow the use of Mario characters, and are played on Mario World courses and downloadable courses. Tournaments in this category cover nine holes, so on the downloadable courses, either the front nine or back nine are played on. All of these tournaments are world tournaments, but they award pieces of clothing for the Mii in the same way as the regional tournaments. Mario Open tournaments are stroke-play or coin-collecting tournaments, and when there are no item restrictions, players start out with three different items. Fixed-character tournaments limit players to using a specific character, and that character is not allowed to have a star rank. In limited-item tournaments, players can only use a particular item, and they start out with five of it. Players can also make their own unofficial Mario Open tournaments under rules of their choice for other players to enjoy. Downloadable content Demo On April 17th, a demo of the game was released on the Nintendo eShop for Europe, making this strictly the second Mario game (preceded by Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) to have a publicly released demo for download. The demo was later released in North America on April 24. It uses 873 blocks when downloaded and offers ten uses (fifteen for the North American demo). The demo lets the player go through a tutorial covering camera and shot control or play through either holes 1, 2, and 3 of Seaside Course, holes 1, 2, and 6 of Wiggler Park, and holes 1, 5, and 6 of Yoshi Lake. The demo also allows the player to play the Star Coin Collector mode on hole 9 of Peach Gardens, and the Ring Master mode on hole 14 of Mountain Course. The only playable characters available are Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. Critical reception Mario Golf: World Tour has received generally positive reviews among critics. IGN gave the game a score of 8.6/10 (a "great" rating). They praised the game's learning curve, training options, large quantity of unlockables, and multiplayer, but criticized the map in Castle Club, saying it was "confusing".IGN Review Joystiq gave 3 stars out of 5, being more critical, while praising the basic gameplay and online options, criticizing the Castle Club for being sparse and dispensable and noting the safe, conservative approach to the game such as the uninspired environments.Joystiq Review Thomas Whitehead of Nintendo Life compared Mario Golf: Word Tour favorably to Mario Tennis Open. He praised the attention to detail that gives the game its charm, such as in Castle Club as well as its reasonable skill curve that allows both novice and expert players to enjoy the game. He gave the game a score of 9/10.Nintendo Life's Review The game was scored 83% by Official Nintendo Magazine.ONM Review Mario Golf: World Tour currently averages a score of 78 out of a possible 100 on Metacritic.Metacritic Review Overall, the game was praised for its gameplay and graphics, but criticized for the lack of content in the Castle Club and, by some reviewers, for being too safe. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.: The loading screens portray various golf scenes that use sprites from this game. The music used in Cheep Cheep Lagoon is a cover of the underwater theme. The music of Bowser's Castle has some parts of the castle theme in it. The overworld theme is heard in part of the music for the credits. *Super Mario Bros. 3: The music used in Sky Island is a cover of this game's Athletic Theme. A Super Leaf clothing set and Tanooki Mario costume appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. *Super Mario World: Baby Yoshi and Reznor costumes appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. *NES Open Tournament Golf: A costume, golf clubs, and a golf ball appear based on Mario's attire in this game. *Super Mario 64: The music of Bowser's Castle has parts of this game's Bowser level music. Additionally, the stained glass portrait of Peach appears on hole 16 of Mario's Star as terrain. *[[Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)]]: Toad Highlands and Koopa Park return with an updated appearance, while the other four main courses appear in a new iteration. In addition, Peach's Eagle and Birdie animations are similar to her hole-in-one animation from this game as, while she celebrates, her sports uniform turns into her trademark dress (although, in that case, it was deliberate instead of accidental). *''Yoshi's Story: Yoshi Lake appears to be based on this game, even using a cover of the title screen as the music. *Donkey Kong 64: Some of Diddy Kong's voice clips are recycled from this game. *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour: The major tournaments function much like the Star Tournaments in this game. The coin-collecting matches are similar to Quick Cash mode in this game. The availability of Petey Piranha and Koopa Troopa costumes, golf clubs, and balls recalls how they were playable characters in this game. Sky Island has a similar layout to Congo Canopy. *Mario Golf: Advance Tour: The Castle Club has a similar layout to the Marion Clubhouse from this game. Sky Island has a similar layout to Elf's Short Course. *Mario Power Tennis: Many voice clips are reused from this game. *Mario Kart DS: The music of Peach Gardens is a cover of the theme used in this game's Peach Gardens. *Super Mario Galaxy'' and Super Mario Galaxy 2: Mario's Star has elements from these games, and various Luma characters appear in Rosalina's post-hole animations. The music used in Wiggler Park is a cover of the Honeyhive Galaxy music. Bee Mario, Cloud Mario, and Luma costumes appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. *''Mario Kart Wii: Some voice clips are reused from this game. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: A Propeller Mario costume appears, with golf clubs and a ball to go with it. *Donkey Kong Country Returns: The DK Jungle course is heavily based on this game. Donkey Kong's Eagle/Albatross/Hole-In-One animation features him in a silhouetted jungle setting referencing the silhouette levels that originated from this game. *Super Mario 3D Land: A Boomerang Flower clothing set and Boomerang Mario costume appear, with golf clubs and balls to go with them. A Tail Goomba appears along with regular Goombas on hole 13 of Mario's Star as terrain. *Mario Kart 7: Rosalina's voice clips are recycled from this game. *Mario Tennis Open: Mii customization returns from this game. The overall structure of the game is like this one, with sound effects and icons borrowed from it. *New Super Mario Bros. 2: Gold Mario appears as a playable character. Moon Coins reappear. A Fox Luigi costume appears, with golf clubs and a ball to go with it. The background of Mario's Eagle/Albatross/Hole-In-One animation is the same as that of World Star. *New Super Mario Bros. U: Layer-Cake Desert, Sparkling Waters, and Rock-Candy Mines are downloadable golf courses of places that originated in this game. A Boss Sumo Bro costume appears, with golf clubs and a ball to go with it. Nabbit appears as a playable character. His Eagle/Albatross/Hole-In-One animation features him running through a series of levels based on this game, complete with HUD. *Super Mario 3D World: Mario's and Luigi's character icons appear as terrain on hole 18 of Mario's Star, while Toad's appears on hole 12. References in later games *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS: A trophy appears depicting Mario in his ''World Tour appearance. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: One of Peach's victory poses resembles her Hole-in-One/Eagle animation in ''World Tour, only without the parasol. Similarly, one of Daisy's victory poses resembles her Birdie animation. Trophy description from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Regional differences In PAL versions of Mario Golf: World Tour, the exclamation marks are missing from the animation for Birdie, Eagle, and Albatross. One is present in the Hole-in-One animation, however. Also, the Hole-in-One words that appear are different, the PAL having "HOLE-IN-ONE!", wheras the NTSC version has "HOLE IN ONE!!", leaving out the dashes. The character select screen also has multiple differences in the distance for each character, as the letters size vary for different versions, with the PAL letters being bigger than the NTSC letters. The abbreviation for "Yards" is also different, with the NTSC version having "yd." and leaves a space between it and the number, whereas the PAL region uses a "yd" abbreviation with no space between the numbers and letters. Pre-release and unused content In some pre-release screenshots, the animations for "Birdie" or "Bogey" had orange circles and letters, whereas in the final game, they're blue. The letters and wording was also different in the final version, with different colors, fonts and sizes. Many holes where different, either moved or changed completely. Dark transparent boxes were also added behind the wording of certain course information, and some things were moved to different parts of the screen. Staff Mario Golf: World Tour was created by staff at both Camelot and Nintendo, with localization teams from both Nintendo of America and Nintendo of Europe also involved, the latter organization involving sixteen translators to bring the game to a variety of languages. Both Shigeru Miyamoto and Koji Kondo were involved as supervisors. Finally, while she was not listed in the game's credits, Kerri Kane portrayed Rosalina via recycled and previously unused voice clips from her earlier work on Mario Kart 7.From Kerri Kane's official site: "I’ve played the part of a fast kart-racing princess for Nintendo in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX and a pretty powerful golfer in Mario Golf: World Tour." (Retrieved July 1, 2014) Gallery Mario Golf- World Tour.png|Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad Beach's stage.jpg|Seaside Course Golf Ball - Mario Golf World Tour.png|Mario's golf ball Mario Golf Club - Mario Golf World Tour.png|Mario's club Media Quotes Announcer *''"Nice on!"'' *''"Wow! Nice Albatross!"'' *''"Congratulations!"'' Trivia *Cheep Cheep Lagoon and Koopa Park are the only courses whose greens do not have square designs; instead, they use a wavy design and a hexagonal design respectively. *The course (and mode) music for this game continues after shots on the green and post-hole animations, unlike in previous games, where the music restarts when entering a new hole (there even being a tune for hole overviews). References External links *Premiere Trailer from Nintendo Direct. *Official North American website *Official European website *Official Japanese website de:Mario Golf: World Tour it:Mario Golf: World Tour * Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sports Games Category:RPGs Category:2014 games Category:Games with Wi-Fi Connection